Benditos calmantes
by kitsune96
Summary: Maka esta semi inconciente gracias a unos calmantes, Soul va a acostarla y sus hormonas empiezan a marcar presencia. ¿Hare algun dia un summary decente?


Antes de empezar, les dare una advertencia para que despues no esten puteandome, queriendome asesinar: esta historia tiene _algo parecido a contenido sexual_, porque si bien no es lemon (asi se escribe, no?) la situacion es bastante picante. Tambien quiero aclarar que es la primera vez que escribo algo asi, pero quiero ampliar un poco mis horisontes aqui en fanfiction asi que me anime, esta de sobra pedirles que por favor cualquier critica es bienvenida pórque asi se como mejorar (salvo que sea una mierda mal argumentada, en ese caso busca un presipicio del cual aventarte) . Sin nada mas que decir, empezemos...

* * *

-Oye, Maka...- la llamo el Evans entrando al cuarto de su técnico, la chica estaba de espaldas en su cama, las rubia hebras de su cabello suelto se desparramaban por toda la almohada

-oye...- volvió a llamarla mientras le tocaba el hombro. Ella no se movió

-que raro...- murmuro Soul sentándola, a ella se le fue la cabeza para atrás, parecía una muñeca de trapo

-oye...- volvió a llamarla mientras la zamarreaba un poco -si estas fingiendo voy a manosearte- le dijo en broma...nada...por mera curiosidad le tomo el pulso, su corazón todavía daba señales de vida

-que raro...- murmuro, luego reparo en el frasco de calmantes que había en la mesita de noche

Conque eso era...

Últimamente la chica había tenido algunos problemas con su sueño y Nygus-sensei le había dado un frasco de calmantes, tenía que tomarse dos una hora antes de dormir...

Aunque para alguien no acostumbrada a tomarlos, había sido demasiado

-es posible que no despierte hasta mañana- pensó el chico y una enorme sonrisa se formo en su cara...

Y comenzó a pellizcarle los mofletes...

Tenía que admitir que Maka tenía las mejillas muy... _pellizcables_, siempre le daban ganas de juguetear con ellas...

Cosa que la Albarn nunca le iba a permitir estando despierta, pero ahora que estaba dormida podía hacerlo con total libertad. Debido al movimiento y a que la chica no podía cerrar la boca, un poco de saliva cayó en la comisura de su labio. El se dio cuenta y le limpio con la manga de su poleron...y su atención recayó en aquella boca pequeña y rosada...

No supo en que momento estuvo a punto de besarla, pero se detuvo justo antes de hacerlo...la soltó sorprendido, ella cayó pesadamente sobre la cama. El sabía que tipo de sentimientos despertaba la joven de ya 17 años en su persona...pero nunca se había creído capaz de aprovecharse de ella mientras dormía

-soy un maldito acosador...- pensó para sí, lo mejor era que la metiera en la cama y se largara antes de que sus hormonas lo hicieran ganarse el titulo de violador.

La movió un poco y abrió las sabanas y mantas, desgraciadamente, Maka quedo demasiado cerca de la orilla y su propio peso la hizo caerse, con rapidez, Soul agarro con fuerza el hombro de su blusa, pero el fuerte tirón hizo que los botones salieran disparados y ella se fuera de lleno al suelo

-mierda...- pensó acercándose rápidamente. Sus mejillas se encendieron y tuvo que apretarse el puente de la nariz para evitar que algún líquido saliera de allí cuando vio a su técnico.

La rubia había caído de espaldas, aun tenia la blusa más o menos puesta, pero estaba completamente abierta, mostrándole al chico toda la piel de su torso, lo único que impedía una total observación era un sujetador de color negro

-muy bien...cálmate...solo tienes que levantarla y ponerle una blusa igual a esa para que no se dé cuenta...es fácil- se dijo a si mismo tratando de controlarse -bien, manos a la obra...-.

Se acerco y le quito el pedazo de tela

-es...bastante suave...- pensó acariciando suavemente la piel de sus hombros. Sacudió su cabeza para quitar ese pensamiento de su mente, luego la levanto de la cintura y el depósito en la cama, ella se ovillo debido al frio

-parece una gatita...- pensó con una sonrisa, por instinto, le acaricio el cabello -es suave- pensó recostándose a su lado mientras enrollaba los cabellos de la chica en sus manos, ella emitió un suave sonido desconocido para el...pero supuso que, si continuaba haciendo eso era posible que de verdad acabara haciéndole algo

-solo ponle la blusa y ya, solo ponle la blusa y ya- se decía mientras iba al closet de la joven, saco una que parecía ser igual y volvió a sentarla...

Muy bien...

Primero el brazo izquierdo, luego el derecho...ahora solo faltaba abotonársela. Trago saliva y empezó por el lugar más complicado...así se quitaria eso de encima de forma inmediata...por "accidente" rozo sin querer uno de sus senos, ella emitio nuevamente aquel suave sonido...el joven trago saliva nuevamente, sentia como su propia respiracion se estaba agitando y cierta parte de su anatomia estaba comenzando a despertarse...

Mierda...

A esas alturas, ya había perdido absolutamente cualquier noción de la realidad...

Coloco, suavemente, su mano sobre el pecho izquierdo de la joven y comenzó a masajearlo con suavidad...el ritmo de la caricia aumento cuando Maka comenzó a suspirar...su respiración también se agito un poco. El chico se alejo y contemplo lo que había hecho...

Ella tenía las mejillas rojas y la respiración agitada...daba la impresión de que...le estaba...gustando...

No, no podía ser, después de todo estaba dormida...

Aunque en una ocasión había escuchado que, cuando a alguien le pasa algo cuando duerme sueña con eso...

Si quería, aun poda parar...

Pero claro, ya no había regreso a la maldita realidad...

Metió su mano en el interior del sostén y sintió los duros pezones de la chica. Subió un poco la prenda y le dio una mordida, jugando con la bolita de carne...

Maka soltó un fiero gemido...a él le dio miedo que hubiera despertado, sin embargo, ella seguía bajo los efectos de los benditos calmantes...

Y lo que sea que estuviera soñando ya estaba marcando terreno...

Mantenía las piernas fuertemente juntas y hacia suaves aunque nerviosos movimientos con las manos...

Con algo de sudor cayendo por su sien, le planto un beso en la boca...sabia a cereza...

Ella apoyo sus manos en su pecho y se aferro de manera algo fuerte como si no quisiera soltarlo...

Él se separo de ella y la miro...

Por primera vez, se preguntó si su técnico estaba soñando con él...o con otro hombre...

Maka despertó agitada, se acordaba perfectamente de todo lo que había soñado. Sus pezones estaban duros y una leve incomodidad en su entrepierna había hecho acto de aparición, apoyo una de sus manos en su mejilla derecha, la sentía caliente al igual que el resto de su piel y estaba segura de que tenía el rostro rojo

Dio un suspiro y entreabrió la puerta de su cuarto, el Evans estaba sentado viendo televisión, a ella no se le escapo que tenía el cabello mojado como si se hubiera bañado. Cerró la puerta y se dejo caer en la cama, tendría que esperar a calmarse o a que él se fuera para darse una ducha fría

-así que esto es a lo que llaman "sueño erótico"- pensó-no me extraña que haya sido con Soul, después de todo lo amo...pero me pregunto que lo habrá causado...nunca me había pasado esto...- se sentó y sonrojo aun mas al notar que tenia las braguitas algo húmedas...y también descubrió que...

-creo que esta no es la blusa que tenia puesta en la mañana...- estaba segura de que, al vestirse, se había puesto una que no tenia aquel bolsillo sobre el pecho izquierdo...


End file.
